


Daydreams

by UndeadDolly



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nagachika Hideyoshi Is Sad, Nightmares, Protective Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: "A series of pleasant thoughts that distract one's attention from the present."
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Daydreams

He kept a distance, but still watched over Hide.

It took Hide hours, though the blond finally fell asleep. It was evident Hide was having trouble sleeping, just plagued by nightmares. Of course, Kaneki heard his name being murmured, as Hide tossed and turned in bed. Even so, Kaneki couldn’t offer comfort, or else he’d be comprising his mission and Hide.

He was busy battling ghouls in Hide’s area, especially those threatening humans. He wasn’t fond of alternative meat, like many other ghouls. However, Kaneki thought that the breakthrough was a step toward peace, so all deliberately derailing the progress needed to be dealt with. Unfortunately, Kaneki was up against a trafficking ring, an awful organization contributing to the rise of immorality.

“I’m sorry for calling you so late,” Hide sighed, rubbing his eyes, yawning. “I couldn’t sleep again. So I worked on our project.”

“Lucky for you, I was awake anyway,” Yoriko chuckled, music blaring, laughter echoing from the party she was at. “I’m kind of busy right now, though.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

“It’s the weekend. You should relax, like have some fun.”

“I’m just not in the mood.”

“One day, I’m going to drag your butt out of that apartment.”

“And that’s my cue to hang up.”

“I’m staying true to my word.”

“I’ll talk to you later, Yoriko.”

“Take care, Hide.”

XOXO

He saw a photograph on the nightstand. It was of Hide and him at the park, except he could barely recognize himself anymore.

He looked around Hide’s apartment, just before coming across the blond’s collection of horror movies. He had watched quite a few with Hide, though they were still some in the collection he hadn’t been able to. After all, Kaneki’s life was soon cut short, especially after entering Tokyo’s dark underbelly of ghouls. Even so, Kaneki wasn’t warmly welcomed, considering he had to earn his place among them.

He couldn’t let Hide go, so he lived with one foot in each world. He would reunite with Hide one day, but now was not the time for so. Of course, Kaneki hadn’t missed a thing, that happened to Hide since his ‘absence’. In fact, Kaneki knew everything that transpired, notably because he had taken to watching over Hide from afar.

“I feel like a zombie,” Hide groaned, dropping his bag, lazily laying down, as he finally saw the dreamcatcher hanging above his bed. “It’s not my birthday yet, Yoriko.”

“I know that,” Yoriko giggled, leaning forward, her eyes narrowing and focusing on the dreamcatcher. “I think you have a secret admirer.” 

“But I definitely remember locking my door,” Hide gulped, rolling over, then spotting an envelope on his pillow. “And I don’t have time for a lovesick fool.”

“I want to see what they wrote,” Yoriko gasped, sitting up, cross-legged with her laptop close. “It looks like a love confession.”

_My Dear Hide,_

_I know you’re having trouble sleeping. I read somewhere dreamcatchers help ease bad dreams and nightmares._

_I don’t blame you if you don’t want to hear from me ever again. After all, I caused you so much grief._

_I thought I was protecting you in my own way, but I was doing you more harm than good._

_I’m so sorry. And I hope you can forgive me._

_You’re never alone._

_You’re missed._

_You’re loved._

_Kaneki_

“I’ll FaceTime you later, Yoriko.”

“… Yeah, I understand.”

XOXO

He saw Hide run out onto the balcony, with teardrops brimming in the corners of his eyes. The blond looked over the railing, but faltered and fell on his knees. A moment of silence passes, then Hide curled up and cried on the floor in a fetal position.

He couldn’t watch anymore, so he kneeled beside Hide on the balcony. He held Hide in his arms, as Hide’s fingers fluttered across his cheek. Without hesitation, Kaneki connected their lips in a chaste kiss, just before pulling away to let Hide breathe. After all, Kaneki knew from experience crying takes a toll on one’s lungs, especially if one is hyperventilating as well.

He had hoped for a reunion, to at least explain himself. He wouldn’t consider this that, not in the slightest bit. Even so, Kaneki couldn’t deny the truth, that they never would’ve reconciled on better terms. Of course, Kaneki should’ve known better, when parting ways with Hide on a bad note.

“I-It hurts …” Hide whimpered, his hands clutching, clawing at his chest. “I can’t … breathe.”

“You need to take your medication,” Kaneki whispered, tucking Hide in bed, then giving him a glass of water, and prescription pills for his anxiety. “I think you forgot this morning.”

“M-My heart …”

“Hey, I know, I know, just hold my hand.”

“…K-Kaneki.”

“It’s okay, Hide. You’re okay.”

“…’Neki.”

“I’m right here with you. I’m right beside you.”

“Stay …”

“I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

“Better …”

XOXO

He heard a gasp as Hide sat up in bed, just before frantically flipping the light switch to on. The blond slowly lay down again, but on his side this time. Their eyes connected at that moment, so did their lips.

He pulled Hide onto his lap, with his finger digging into Hide’s hips. He wanted Hide so much, not like this though. After all, Kaneki could never forgive himself, if he took advantage of Hide in such a state. And so, Kaneki took trembling hands into his, to tear them away from his belt buckle.

He brought Hide down, his arms wrapping around Hide in a hug. He received no protest, just noting Hide’s heart wasn’t into it for the right reasons. Of course, Kaneki could wait a little longer, especially since there’s no need to rush. More importantly, Kaneki cared about Hide, considering Hide’s comfort was his main priority. 

“Sometimes I feel like I can’t escape from my dreams,” Hide sniffled, his tears dampening Kaneki’s shoulder. “It feels like I’m not even awake right now, that this isn’t really real.”

“That’s a daydream for you,” Kaneki smiled, brushing golden locks. “They’re always so bittersweet.”

“Just this time, I don’t want to wake up.”

“You don’t have to.”

“We can’t stay like this forever, though.”

“We can now.”

“I hope I’m not imagining all of this again.”

"I wonder what fantasies of me your pretty, little head conjured up."

"I missed you!"

"And I missed you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
